


Олимпийское золото

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Отабек выиграл золотую медаль на олимпийских играх, но, похоже, это не принесло ему счастья
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг





	Олимпийское золото

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khajiitka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/gifts).



Рёв трибун стих, грянула музыка, и золотое утонуло в голубом. Стоя на вершине, наконец-то на верхней ступеньке пьедестала, он сжимал в ладони вожделенную олимпийскую медаль. И не было в целом мире никого счастливее Отабека Алтына, который достиг цели и оправдал собственную фамилию, навсегда вписав её в историю спорта золотыми буквами.

Он подтянул на одну с собой ступеньку Юри и Джей-Джея для совместного фото, улыбнулся в камеру — возможно, впервые за время своей спортивной карьеры. И только когда пришла пора уходить, он оглянулся по сторонам и вдруг понял, что не видит того, без кого фигурное катание и представить не может. Ну ладно ещё не на одном пьедестале, всякое бывает, травма, например, но среди фигуристов он ведь должен быть! Среди членов команды, среди зрителей, наконец!

Отабек спросил у Виктора — тот только удивлённо посмотрел на него и покачал головой, помогая Юри натянуть олимпийку. У Джей-Джея — и тот сказал, что впервые слышит, чтобы после победы чемпион искал какого-то левого парня. Но ни в коем случае не осуждает, нет-нет. Ни Миле Бабичевой, ни оставшемуся на четвёртом месте Георгию Поповичу о существовании Юрия Плисецкого ничего не было известно.

Отабек был уверен, что его разыгрывают. Непонятно, из каких соображений, но это совершенно точно розыгрыш, глупый розыгрыш, и Юра вот-вот появится откуда-нибудь и скажет ехидно: «А-а, купился, чемпион!»

Сквозь толпу фанатов Отабек ломанулся к главному тренеру команды России по фигурному катанию и, дёрнув того за рукав, задал всё тот же вопрос: «Где Юра Плисецкий, ваш подопечный?» Яков Фельцман только поднял брови и сказал: «Отдохнуть тебе надо, Алтын. Сроду у меня учеников с таким именем не было». Вот тогда на Отабека накатила паника. В висках застучала кровь, сердце заколотилось, готовое вот-вот пробить грудную клетку.

Он заметался по коридорам, обежал весь спортивный комплекс, заглянул в каждый закоулок, обыскал каждый закуток. Хватал за плечи и за руки то блондинов, то блондинок, и ни в одном из лиц не находил знакомых черт. Каждому и каждой он повторял свою литанию — «Юра? где Юра? вы не видели Юру?», — но его даже слышать перестали, просто тупо пялились в ответ.

Было невыносимо жарко. Странно — ледовый комплекс, а жарко. Дышать становилось всё труднее. Ещё и золотая олимпийская лента удавкой стянула шею.

Слишком много золота… повсюду… Зачем столько?.. Отабеку не нужно… Вообще не нужно, и медаль не нужна.

Зачем она, если Юры нет?

Откуда появились медики, он не видел, только почувствовал, как чьи-то руки сперва встряхнули его, а потом крепко обняли, не давая двинуться.

— Тихо, тихо, — сказал кто-то — врач? — и за светлыми прядями Отабек увидел знакомые глаза. — Я здесь, здесь, с тобой.

— Не уходи, ты только не уходи, пожалуйста, — зашептал Отабек, судорожно выталкивая из горла слова, комкая в ладонях Юрину футболку. — Мне ничего не надо, ничего, вот и медаль забери. — Он зашарил по груди в поисках металлического кругляшка или ленты, но пальцам не за что было ухватиться. — Что хочешь бери. Только не уходи больше, не исчезай, ладно?

— Ну ты даёшь вообще. Да куда я от тебя денусь, ты чего? — сказал Юра, увлёк Отабека обратно на кровать и сам умостился сверху.

Отабек лежал и невидяще таращился в тёмный потолок. Юра, прижавшийся ухом к его груди, такой осязаемый и такой тяжёлый, молчал, но Отабек слышал по его дыханию, что тот не спит.

— Что хоть за медаль-то была? — спросил вдруг Юра.

— Олимпийское золото.

— М-м, серьёзно… И что, прям вот так отдал бы?

Отабек ничего не ответил. Он прижался щекой к Юриным волосам, глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено артом: [khajiitka - smth definitely happened here, but idk how we can help them T_T](https://khajiitka.tumblr.com/post/613459471542484992/smth-definitely-happened-here-but-idk-how-we-can)


End file.
